


to the end of love

by Adara_Rose



Series: Cobblepot family values [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Dance me to your beauty with a burning violinDance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely inTouch me with your naked hand or touch me with your gloveDance me to the end of love





	to the end of love

The moon shone round and full over Gotham, and in the grand reception hall at the Mayoral Residence two men were waltzing slowly to hauntingly beautiful words sung by a man sounding like he was dying of smoke inhalation .

“It has been too long since we did this” Edward sighed as he looked adoringly down at his beautiful penguin. He felt humbled knowing that out of all men in Gotham, he had been chosen to kneel at this dark angel’s feet in supplication, a slave among slaves. 

“Well, you have been working very late this past week” Oswald chided gently.

“I know, my love, but I do it for you. It breaks my heart to be away from you even for a moment, but-” a slender finger pressed against his lips in a shushing motion.

“Don’t torture yourself, my darling. That’s  _ my _ job.”

“And you do it so wonderfully, my own.” he sighed, his heart bursting with love for his twisted little bird. 

They danced slowly across the floor, lost in each other’s eyes.

 

“I wash thinking back to when we met” Oswald said suddenly, his smile impossibly beautiful in the moonlight.

“Ah yes, my fiance's funeral. I was still a suspect.”

“You were so handsome in your Arkham uniform.” Oswald giggled in that adorable, demented way of his. “Stripes always look good on you...” 

Edward beamed, instantly deciding to get himself an arkham uniform as soon as possible. If he was lucky, Os would be up for a bit of ‘therapy’... maybe even electric shocks... 

 

Edward drank in the vision of his sweet darling, dressed all in black, his pale skin almost translucent in the moonlight.

“You were ethereal standing there in the graveyard, my love. I wanted to throw my heart at your feet and watch as you crushed it under your shoe.” he sighed, pulling the smaller body closer to his.

“Was I?” There was a glint of insecurity in Oswald’s eyes, and he hungrily kissed it way.

“The moment I saw you standing there, I knew I had made the right choice.” he assured.

“Now, Ed” Oswald beamed, “remember you were acquitted of all charges.”

“Only for lack of evidence, my own.”

 

The music came to an end, and they were left staring adoringly into each other’s eyes.

“Edward?” Oswald whispered, looking down at their clasped hands.

“Yes, my darling?”

Oswald pressed a reverent kiss to the back of Edward’s hand, then he loosened himself from his husband’s embrace and began to back them towards the ancient red loveseat.

“ _ Wirst du mich für immer lieben? _ ” he asked.

 

Edward immediately started pressing scorching kisses down his arm, even as he pressed Oswald down onto the loveseat.

“My devious, beautiful love” he gasped, “ _ Natürlich.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to (and I quote in the summary) is “dance me to the end of love” with Leonard Cohen.
> 
> German translations:  
> “Wirst du mich für immer lieben?” - “will you love me for ever?”  
> “Natürlich.” - “of course”


End file.
